


Touch Starved

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: All the boys are there, Four-centric, Sky is a smart emotions cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: What’s up with Four?





	Touch Starved

Four shivered on his bedroll, rolling over, curling closer to himself. Something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure. He wished he had Red to cling to, Red always made him feel better when he felt bad. A distant crow cawed loudly. Time would be up soon, and then it would be time to get up and move on. Four was struck with the sudden realization that he hadn’t slept at all.

 

“Shit. Of course,” Four whispered, picking himself up off the ground. He might as well get up and get read for the day. 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Four spied Sky keeping watch. Nodding a greeting to the other, Four leaned over and tended to the dying fire.

 

“You okay, Four?” Sky’s mumble echoed across the quiet camp. Four jerkily nodded, refusing to look at him. Sky frowned but turned his head away.

 

Slowly, the rest of the group woke up and began getting ready. Picking up his multi-colored tunic, Four thought about his secret. He had yet to tell the others about the power the Four Sword granted him. Shaking his head, he donned his tunic and cleaned up his stuff. Long day after a sleepless night? Four was sure today would be a  _ joy _ .

 

-

 

“What’s the deal with Four? He’s been jumpy all for the past few days, and snapped at Wind when he wouldn’t stop telling jokes today, and that’s unusual for him,” Twilight muttered to Legend, who shrugged.

 

“Maybe he just hasn’t slept well and doesn’t have the patience to deal with Wind’s energy and jokes,” Legend mused, eyeing Four. Four looked… rough. His headband was crooked, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he seemed to lean towards and then flinch away when people got near to him. Odd.

 

Legend shrugged again. Probably just tired and maybe a little loopy. Lack of sleep will do that to a person, he knew. Looking back to Twilight, Legend changed the subject.

 

“So where are we headed next? Time said this was his Hyrule and…”

 

-

 

“You look tense,” Four jumped at Hyrule’s voice. The man wasn’t looking at Four, but the concern in his voice felt like a dagger to the heart. He was worrying the others, or at least Hyrule, who is one of the sweetest boys he’s ever met.

 

“We’re all a little tense,” Four replied, trying to write off his bad feelings. Hyrule nodded thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side. Four felt annoyance spike through him. Why is he being so calm? Isn’t he on alert? What if a fight started right now, would Hyrule just calmly tell the monsters that fighting wasn’t the answer?

 

Four blinked. What the hell was wrong with him? Hyrule is fully capable. He’s just a calm man, but that doesn’t mean he’s a pacifist or anything. Four shook his head, clearing out his negative thoughts of his fellow Hero.

 

“Anyways, where did you get that sword? The craftsmanship is pretty good!” The conversation between the boys faded into the noise of the forest.

 

-

 

They had just finished a fight against a group boboklins. Everyone was bloody and sweaty and tired, and leaning against each other or nearby trees, when Four had the unstoppable need to hug someone. It was like an itch that wouldn’t go away, it was just there and intense and annoying. He longed to hug Blue, because although he was rough and tough, he gave the best hugs.

 

Knowing he couldn’t risk showing that part of him just yet, Four felt defeated. Then, he began to laugh. Hysterically. The whole group watched him nervously as he bellowed loudly. Four couldn’t stop himself; he didn’t even understand  _ why _ he was laughing. Crouching down, Four held himself, still laughing. It  _ hurt _ , but it also felt… relieving.

 

As he calmed down, Wind cautiously walked over to him, reaching a hand out. Sky leaned out to stop him, but Wind waved him away.

 

“Four?” The boy questioned, silently asking if he was okay. Four had stopped laughing at this point and had his head down. Raising his head, the group saw the tears in Four’s eyes.

 

“Four!” Sky ran over to him, dropping to his level and wrapped him in a hug. Four froze. Sky started to drop his arms but Four surged into the hug.

 

“ _Oh_ …” He whispered, feeling like something had just... _clicked_ that made the right again. Overwhelmed, he began crying harder.

 

“Let it out, just let it out,” cooed Sky, rubbing Four’s back gently. Wind and Hyrule had join in a semicircle around Four, softly patting his back. The rest of the boys crept over, careful not to crowd the sobbing blacksmith.

 

“I-I miss them, so much,” Four choked out. “I miss Blue’s hugs and Vio’s gently touched and Red’s cuddles and I miss them so much,” He continued to sob as the boys looked at each other in confusion and worry. Who were these people?

 

“I don’t like touching people, bu-but I like touching them! They’re soft and sweet, and they get me!” Four was beginning to stop crying, but he still clung to Sky.

 

“Four,” Time began, hesitant. “Who’s Vio and Blue and Red?”

 

“Perhaps we can go visit them?” Legend suggested, worry coating his words. Four just shook his head, pointing at his sword.

 

“Er… they’re your sword?” Wind asked, confused. Four shook his head again and made a grabbing motion. Wind took the sword from the ground and handed it to Four, who gently pushed Sky away.

 

He sighed. This wasn’t going to be good. But he took a deep breath and separated. Where Four stood was suddenly four boys, just slightly shorter, in blue, red, purple, and green clothes.

 

“H-hi,” said the green-clothed man. “I’m Green.” The blue-clothed man snorted before throwing an arm around the red-clothed man.

 

“I’m Blue,” He said, then pointed to the man next to him, “This is Red.”

 

The purple-clothed man scoffed, then introduced himself as Vio. The group of heros stared at the colorful group, trying to understand what had just happened.

 

“We’re… we’re parts of Four, to be frank. The power of the Four Sword can split him into, well, four people. Us,” Vio said, in a lecturing tone. He played with his fingers, something Four did when he was nervous, Time noted. Time took a deep breath and stepped forward.

 

“Would you-” He started, just to be cut off by Sky, who leaned over and gather the boys in a massive hug.

 

“You’re all touch-starved, aren’t you. That’s why Four’s been acting weird lately,” He said quietly, barely loud enough for the other heroes to hear. Letting them go, Sky sat down, motioning for the others to follow his lead. 

 

The smaller group of boys hesitated, then sat down together. Red was cuddled between Green and Blue, and Vio had his arm intertwined with Blue, leaning his head over on him. Time tried talking again.

 

“Would you mind explaining… everything?” He asked. “Starting with what’s been going on lately.”

 

“We’re… we’re used to sharing everything,” Green began, hesitantly.

 

“We share a body, weapons, conversations…” Blue continued, his voice low. He was staring at the sky, not looking at anyone.

 

“On our journey, we were split up like this for a while, so we were used to sleeping close together, with casual touches, high fives, hugs,” Red continued, only to be interrupted by Blue.

 

“The hugs were your thing,” Blue grumbled. Green shoved him lightly.

 

“You like hugs, don’t lie to them. We’ve already lied enough by not telling them about us.”

 

Vio sighed at Green’s words. He cleared his throat and continued the conversation.

 

“Sky is correct however. We’re touch-starved. We were aware that we missed the causal touches from each other but we… I guess we didn’t realize how bad.”

 

“I’m so sorry, mate,” Wind said.

 

“Why didn’t tell us? We aren’t going to turn down hugs. Hylia knows I’m a cuddler,” Wild said quietly. The four boys flinched as if they had been hit.

 

“We couldn’t explain why we wanted to be touched, nor did we realize how much we needed it, so I guess we just closed ourself off and hoped the feelings would go away. Plus… we hadn’t exactly planned on telling you about us unless we had to,” Green said softly. The heroes nodded, understanding the reasoning, after all, they all had secrets.

 

Time stood up, clapping his hands.

 

“I believe it is time to set up camp and have a little happy, cuddling thing,” He said awkwardly. Time had no clue what to say or do to make this better, but Goddesses damn it he was going to try. Everyone nodded, the four boys hugging each other one last time before Green reached for the Four Sword. Suddenly in front of the heroes stood Four looking tired and sheepish.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all,” the blacksmith began, but Warriors waved him off.

 

“Don’t worry about it, as least we know now. How about you tell us more about each of the boys?” Four smiled, and nodded. Leaning against the nearby tree, he cuddle up between Wild and Sky, nearby to Legend and Warriors, and began telling them about his parts. Four hadn’t felt this much love in a while, and he was so happy.


End file.
